ずっと、俺の側に、いてくれ
by MukamiAri
Summary: 'Zutto, ore no soba ni, itekure.' 'Always, stay by my side.' When Karlheinz gives Ruki the choice to live a luckless life or die, which will he choose? And how will Yui react to his decision? A short fic based on one of Mukami Ruki's Dark Fate endings. Slight Ruki X Yui, tragedy/hurt/comfort.
1. Chapter 1: The choice

**Author's note: Hi again!:)This time, the story is – Oh, right, no spoilers! Well, I hope everyone likes it, anyway!:) This is a little different, though, this chapter ties in with Ruki's _ route from Dark Fate from Yui's perspective, so it involves a lot of dialogue from the Diabolik Lovers: Dark Fate itself. The next few chapters will be more of the 'fanfiction' part. All dialogues and characters here are credited to Rejet, and to the lovely Akuichansera on tumblr who translated Ruki's route!:) Cookies for reviews, anyone? *noms a chocolate chip cookie***

~ずっと、俺の側に、いてくれ~

Chapter one: The choice

'Ruki. Which do you choose? To use the little luck you have left to look forward to a misfortunate life with the woman… Or, will you accept your fate as it is—Meaning, will you end your life?'

Karlheinz-san stood in the middle of the orphanage room, with Kou-kun, Yuma-kun and Azusa-kun on the other side, looking pained, offering Ruki-kun a choice. A choice that would decide the entire course of his life.

 _Ruki-kun… You know what you would want best, and I will always support you! But…_

Deep inside, I knew that I wanted Ruki-kun to live. Even if he were to live a luckless life, I would be there beside him, and I would do my best to help him! But…I also knew, that this was his decision to make, and despite having my own opinions, I will always respect the decision he chooses in the end, whichever it is, for it is his life. I shouldn't be so selfish as to make him live in agony for eternity, just because I wanted to have him forever. Also, if I were to die someday… Ruki-kun would be alone…

 _I can't torture Ruki-kun like that!_

'…Yui. Will you…accept whichever path I choose?' Ruki-kun was serious now, and I could tell that my support would mean the world to him.

Knowing this, I answered as bravely as I could.  
'…I will. I'll accept whatever you choose. So, I hope that you have an answer to what you really want. Don't worry, no matter what you choose, my feelings will never change.'

 _Please, let this comfort Ruki-kun. Be brave, Ruki-kun…! I'll always be by your side, no matter what!_

'…I'm happy to hear that.' Ruki-kun speaks softly, smiling at me.

'Now…let's hear your answer. The child who had obtained love…Which, do you want?'

'…I'm sorry, Yui. I…accept my fate.'


	2. Chapter 2: The flashback

**Author's note: Hey everyone~! It's Ari-chan again:) So here's chapter two, and I have to say, it's a rather lengthy chapter.** **Lots on Yui's thoughts~** **Not too sure if that's good news or not, but I hope you enjoy it!:) Reviews for strawberry or chocolate cookies~:) *noms a half-strawberry-half-chocolate one***

~ずっと、俺の側に、いてくれ~

' _Life is meaningless without a light called 'love'.'  
-Diabolik Lovers, Dark Fate_

二番：そのフラッシュバック  
(Chapter 2: The Flashback)

'… _I'm sorry, Yui. I…accept my fate.'_

My heart nearly stopped.

 _N-no way…R-Ruki-kun… He chose the path…to die…_

I looked up at him, the one person who understood me, the one person I ever held so dear, and the one person I ever loved so much.  
And suddenly, all my memories of when we were together flooded my mind.

 _Flashback_

' _Indeed…me… …This will be good… I'll give you the best discipline. Livestock, you'd better prepare.'_

This was when I had first chosen him. The Mukami family had just taken me from the Sakamaki castle, and I was given a choice to choose one of them. At that time, I had thought how similar Ruki-kun was to the Sakamaki family. But I couldn't have been more mistaken.

' _Have you seen the kitten? Their condition- …Eh?  
Why…?!'  
'Nothing was known about this cat. Therefore, I'm not going to pity it. It's natural that you wish for this creature to live. It was hardly breathing in this place without freedom… …It was practically dead.  
… …If you understand these feelings, isn't dying the best result?'_

That day, when Ruki-kun had killed the kitten… I had cried so much. It seemed as though Ruki-kun really was that cold-blooded, after all. But then… I came to realise something else. Ruki-kun…he had made _himself_ the target. And then, when I cried, he had embraced me so closely…

' _Hmm, I don't really know. Something about his aristocracy falling. I also heard…that Ruki-kun's parents had died.'_

And that time, when Kou-kun told me about Ruki-kun… That night, he had nearly strangled me to death. And then, he said it again.  
 _  
'I don't need your pity.'  
_  
After that, he told me never to enter his room again.  
And thereafter, he never came out of his bedroom. I was so worried and unhappy, but yet, I did not know why, although the answer now seems so obvious.

'… _If you want to take her, then take her.  
But…I want to hear your reason. What do you think of Yui as? Do you love her, tell me. So this isn't carried out any further.'  
'Ha? What are you saying? Did I hit you too hard? Her blood is delicious. So, hand it over. That's it. Is there anything else? And to think this bastard is a vampire.'  
'…I see, I understand. I still won't hand her over to you. …Leave.'_

I think…by this point, I had understood. I loved Ruki-kun, and not even Ayato-kun could change that. When Ayato-kun took me away from Ruki-kun… I only ever thought of Ruki-kun. And if it isn't too preposterous of myself to say… I think Ruki-kun may have thought the same. But I was devastated, thinking how Ruki-kun may have died in the fire that Ayato-kun created…

' _There's only one method to become Adam. With the body of a vampire and to obtain the love of Eve in order to form a new race. In other words…I love you, and I want you to be loved.'_

And then there was that night. Ruki-kun appeared in the garden, and I had so much hope that he would save me. But then…  
 _  
'The snake which tempts you disappears. So…do well with your Adam.'  
'Ah…wait! If you're telling me to become Eve…then why did Ruki-kun come here?!'  
'…I don't know what you were expecting. Even if I'm an inferior quality, I'm still a vampire. You shouldn't hope, don't have these unnecessary feelings. I only see you as a tool.'  
'It's a lie!'  
'It's no lie.'  
'Lie! No matter how much you try to cover it up, Ruki-kun is a kind person! And I did see those angel wing marks on your back!'  
'…Heh. Look at these fangs. An angel doesn't have something like this. You saw, you're mistaking them for the wings of a devil. I looked down on people, these scars are a reminder of that and a punishment that I suffer. If there's an angel in this world, it's you. Eve.  
Goodbye, Eve.'  
_  
And then, he had disappeared. I cried, I cried so much, thinking that it was the last time I would ever meet him. I was so sure it was, for his eyes told of nothing but sorrow.

' _I've come here… …I wanted to see you, I can't part from you again.'  
'Why…'  
'I don't know… …Even I don't understand it…  
I'm a vampire. I never thought I'd be willing to love a human. I don't know whether it's a mere deep attachment or the desire for an exclusive possession. But… That person who's my benefactor… I choose you. I'm certain my feelings are clear. Therefore… …I think I will betray him.'_

This happened in school, on the rooftop a long while after I met Ruki-kun in the garden that day. I couldn't believe my eyes, that he had come again… Every day since the Sakamaki family took me back, I held on to the hope that Ruki-kun would come once more. Every. Single. Day. I refused to let Ayato-kun suck my blood, I refused to play Laito-kun's games, I even started refusing to eat dinner, spending every second of the day thinking about Ruki-kun. But slowly, no matter how much I didn't want to, part of me had started losing faith. I had started wondering if I still believed in Ruki-kun. And although I really don't want to say this, it's…true… Thank God Ruki-kun had come…I don't know how else I would have lived otherwise. Would I have slowly lost myself in my memories and then simply become a shadow of myself? Or…would I have betrayed Ruki-kun and my own heart, returning back to Ayato-kun? I…don't want to know. I loved Ruki-kun more than the world, and I don't want to think of what I would have done. But then, ever since that day, my heart never faltered again. Ruki-kun had stolen it, and I never wanted it back. He could keep it forever. And then, as our lips met for the first time with the backdrop of the setting sun…

' _Yuma-kun, how is Ruki-kun…?!'  
'No worries, he's injured pretty badly, but at least he's breathing.'  
'Hey, we're going to the Demon World too. If the Sakamakis made it there, then we can as well—'  
'So you all survived?'_

And this. I will never forget this life-changing event… After that time at school, Ruki-kun and I lived fairly happily in the Mukami castle. But then…disaster struck. One day, I returned to the castle—my home, hearing about how wolves were roaming the area. And before I knew it, the wolves attacked. Ruki-kun, as usual, chose to stay behind and fight with Kou-kun, telling me to run away with Yuma-kun and Azusa-kun to the Demon World, where we could find refuge. I hated to run away without my beloved, but…I had no choice. But then, Yuma-kun and Azusa-kun went back to help, and I was left all alone again. Finally, deciding I couldn't take it any longer, I went back as well. Ruki-kun…he had been bitten multiple times by the wolves, and by the time I reached him, he was already unconscious. Seeing his still figure on the floor…my heart felt like it was breaking into a million pieces, and I knew I just had to help him. My beloved Ruki-kun. The four of us then tried to fight off the wolves and run away while carrying Ruki-kun, but it didn't work, and…then, we met _him_. Tsukinami Shin. A founder. He took me and the others to his castle in the Demon World, confining us there. He locked Kou-kun, Yuma-kun and Azusa-kun in the basement, but allowed me to treat Ruki-kun's injuries in the guest room, only so he could interrogate Ruki-kun later. I hated him so much, but I couldn't do anything, or he would kill the others as well.  
 _  
'After letting you go, Ruki had given us instructions to escape to the Demon World.'  
'But Ruki…wasn't going to go. Instead, he attracted the wolves to him to allow us to escape…'  
_  
Again. My heart felt like it had been stabbed multiple times. Ruki-kun…he was always so selfless, always putting everyone else before himself, and always sacrificing himself for the people he loved… And I think this, in part, is one of the many reasons why I love Ruki-kun so much. Even to the extent of receiving such injuries, Ruki-kun…

' _Why didn't you run away? Even after I told you to escape to the Demon World.'  
'You did, but…I couldn't escape all by myself, leaving you guys there.'  
'Why would you do that… Did you want to be attacked by wolves?!'  
'Uh… I-it's because I was worried.'  
'Worried?'  
'Yes…I was worried. About you, about everyone. I didn't want to escape without you. Because to me, you're…'  
'Kch…  
…Don't make me laugh.'_

And then, things changed between us. For some reason or other…Ruki-kun, he started becoming cold. I thought he was angry with me at first for not running away and wasting all their efforts in trying to protect me, but…

 _'I'm just worried about your injuries…!'  
'I'm a vampire. It'll heal on its own. Just how many times do I have to tell you that to get it through your thick skull?  
…Or, could it be that you came to me because you wanted your blood sucked?'  
'Eh…?'  
'I am asking whether or not you came to be the food for a weakened master.'_

It was as though…as though I had never met him, as though I had never known him, and as though…he had never loved me. All over again. And no matter how much I want to say I still stayed true to him, there was a small nagging fear in my heart that he never really loved me and that all of those days when we relied and depended on each other were lies. But people say that it's a person's actions that count, not his words, and thankfully, there were still times when Ruki-kun's actions did seem to speak for his heart.

 _'Ah…!' Eh…? Why doesn't it hurt…?_

I had fallen down, and Ruki-kun had caught me, even though he told me never to concern myself with him again. And I knew…that no matter how much Ruki-kun insulted me, once even calling me an 'eyesore', he would come around. Someday. Silently, I prayed hard for that day to arrive…

' _I've suddenly gotten tired. If you don't want to be killed, swear that you won't approach me anymore.'_

It had been a while, and the relationship between Ruki-kun and me only worsened. But…I was confused. One moment, Ruki-kun would be speaking harshly to me, and the next, he would hug me and tell me that he wanted to stay like that for a while. And then, he would tell me to 'go away'. It made no sense at all to me… But I still tried my best to tend to Ruki-kun's injuries, no matter what he said or did afterwards.

' _Eve…don't cry.'  
'W-what…why are there tears…'  
'Sigh…you're stubborn, idiot.'  
'If nothing happened, you wouldn't be crying, right? Come on…tell us what's up.'_

Thankfully, the others were always there to help me and comfort me. I was really sad, and had to keep in my tears whenever I met Ruki-kun. Why…why was he treating me so coldly? At that time, I really didn't understand, although now I do. But…I cannot thank the others enough, for all they did to help me. Talking with them about Ruki-kun really did ease the pain in my heart…

' _This is a good opportunity. There won't be anymore misunderstandings. I'll say it clear for you. It's the same as those paper scraps from before. The present me—doesn't need you anymore.'_

When Ruki-kun said this…my heart really broke. I had folded a thousand paper cranes and prayed so hard for Ruki-kun to get well, but…he crushed them. And at last, I finally thought that Ruki-kun had really rejected me.

 _'I'm asking whether or not you had your blood sucked by those guys.'_  
 _'By Kou-kun and the others…? I didn't, I only brought them food—'_  
 _'I KNOW THEY DIDN'T! I'M TALKING ABOUT THOSE FIRST BLOODS!'_  
 _'Ah…!'_  
 _'ANSWER ME! DID YOU!?'_  
 _'I-I'm sorry…'_  
 _'…If you're apologising, that must mean you're admitting to being sucked.'_  
 _'Ah…but, you said that you didn't need me anymore. So what are you getting angry for…!?'_  
 _'You…can't even understand that either!?'_

That one night, Shin-kun had brought me out of the castle, explaining how he and his brother were the only founders left. Shin-kun had said…that he didn't want to die, and was afraid to, and that that was why he needed my blood. So of course, I agreed to let him have just a little. But then…when Ruki-kun found out…he was shouting at me. Ruki-kun had never shouted at me before… But what had I done wrong? Ruki-kun told me never to bother him, he even said that he didn't want to see my face again! Or…so I thought, at that time… I never really saw the true meaning behind Ruki-kun's actions and words until later on.

' _You were so desperate to have your blood sucked that you wagged your tail at another man, right? It's too late to turn back. You…should only plead for my me to make it so that you can't use your voice anymore? If not, don't vulgarly call out to any other man except me.'  
'Ruki-kun, please. Let go…!'  
'…If you're just going to use that mouth to talk back to your master, that's all the less reason you need your voice.'  
'Agh…! N-No…!'  
'Auh…!  
…You…'  
_  
But I think…Ruki-kun really went too far that day. Ruki-kun had shouted at me and accused me that I just wanted my blood to be sucked, and…when I denied… There was doubt in his eyes. Ruki-kun…had doubted me. Again, my heart felt like it had been stabbed multiple times… Finally, I couldn't take it anymore, and slapped him. The Ruki-kun I loved. I had slapped the Ruki-kun that I loved so much. Crying as I ran out of the room, I only could think of his eyes. Those eyes that had doubted me. I loved and cared for Ruki-kun so much, why didn't he believe me?! At that time, I had been angry, but not long after… I really regretted it. It was me who gave my blood to Shin-kun, after all… Maybe I really did deserve that sort of treatment. It wasn't Ruki-kun's fault, it was mine… Back then, all I wanted was for us to be together again…

' _Let's hurry! We have to get out of here before the pursuers come!'_

And then that day… We escaped. I had been sitting in my room, still thinking about what I had done to Ruki-kun, when I saw Kou-kun outside my window. At last… Ruki-kun, Yuma-kun and Azusa-kun distracted the Tsukinamis, while Kou-kun rescued me from my prison. Kou-kun brought me to a church, which he said was the rendezvous point for them. Kou-kun then left, and what happened next, I will never forget…

'…' _  
'…Thank goodness.'_  
 _'What?'  
'You're alright… I was worried since I had left before you.'  
'Ah…'  
'…Uhm, Ruki-kun. I know this isn't the right time…but can we talk?'  
_  
At that time, all I wanted to do was apologise to Ruki-kun. And all I really wanted…was for him to believe me. It didn't matter if Ruki-kun didn't love me—Of course, I would be hurt—but… No matter what he did, I would still love him. Ruki-kun. And Ruki-kun alone. I didn't want him to doubt my feelings anymore.

'… _It's fine I suppose. Talk.'  
'Thank you. About what happened with Shin-kun…I'm sorry.'  
'…So then, you're admitting that he actually did suck your blood.'  
'Yeah…it's true.  
But…I didn't do it because I was desperate to be sucked. I want you to understand that. If there's one person who I would give all my blood to…it'd be you, only you. I would never consider anyone else to.'  
'Mm…'  
'Ah, but it's not what you think! I'm not with you just for that…! There's a proper reason why I want to be with you—'  
'Enough. Stop talking.'  
'Ah…' _

And then, I was so disappointed… Not in Ruki-kun, but in myself. I thought that it was really too late to apologise, and that he really hated me. But then…

' _Sigh… You really are you.'  
'Ru-Ruki-kun!? What are you doing…!'  
'Just look and you'll know. I've decided to confess.'  
'C-Confess…?'  
'You're a daughter of a priest. Don't you know what this is?'  
'I know, but…'_

At this point, I was just shocked. Ruki-kun…he had gone down on his knees, in front of me… And was about to confess… How was this possible? And...why was Ruki-kun confessing? He had done no wrong… I was at a loss as to what to do next.

'… _I didn't mean to hurt you.'  
_

I still remember how my eyes widened at this point.

 _'But…when I saw that you got sucked from that second son first blood, I couldn't control my emotions.  
I was…jealous of that man. When he was touching you, I couldn't hold back the anger.'  
_

And how I blushed so deeply at his words…

 _'I couldn't calm down thinking that he was going to take you away from me.'  
_

Ruki-kun, he…

 _'As a result, you got your feelings hurt by some terrible words.  
'…I pushed you away on purpose. If I do say so, that was a foolish thing for me to do.'_

How could I ever hate this man!?

 _'…I'm really sorry.'  
_

I was really shocked. This was the first time…  
 _  
'Ruki-kun…'  
'Even if I'm here apologising to you like this, that won't change the fact that you were hurt.  
But…I don't want any other man to have the duty of healing your pain.  
I know that what I've done was insensitive and selfish…  
For hurting you, for doubting you, for making you cry… Will you forgive me for all that I've done? Yui.'_

My mind was in a mess. Ruki-kun…he…was asking for forgiveness… _My_ forgiveness… Of course, I was willing to forgive him! I didn't even think of not forgiving him… And in the first place, _I_ meant to apologise… At this juncture, I knew that I would this man forever. Ruki-kun. My Ruki-kun.  
And then, as our lips for the first time in what seemed like ages… I loved Ruki-kun more than ever.

'… _I never thought the time would come when I'd kneel down to you.'  
'Haha, yeah… I'm a bit surprised myself.  
…Ruki-kun, I love you.'  
'…Why'd you suddenly say that?'  
'I wanted to say it properly to you. …And because I love you, I want to stay beside you.'  
'… …Me too. I love you… …And I want to stay beside you, just like we are.' _

My heart melted at his words. This was the first time I had heard Ruki-kun say that…

' _What are you making that face for?'  
'I-It's just that…it's the first time you told me that you loved me.'  
'It was?'  
'Yeah. So I'm really happy.'_

I…was more than happy. I was elated. Actually, more than elated, even… I really don't think any words can express how happy I felt at that moment. And as he took me into his arms… It felt like paradise. I could stay in his embrace forever… I missed them so much. Being so peaceful…

 _Flashback ends_

And now…back in the present…Ruki-kun…

I can't think anymore. I can't bear to think anymore. I can't bear to remember anymore.


End file.
